plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny Days/Strategies
This is the strategy page for the Sunny Days achievement. Before adding your own, please see the Rules Page first. First Level (Level 1-1) This achievement can be easily done by accumulating sun in the first level. First, plant a Peashooter and then wait for sun to start falling. Collect them all until you have 8000 sun before planting the second Peashooter and the achievement is unlocked. This works because the first zombie will not come until the second Peashooter is planted. The time needed to get this achievement is very long though. This does not work on the first level if you have already beaten the game once because Level 1-1 will appear differently. Second Level (Level 1-2) Plant the first two Sunflowers. Collect sun until you have 8000 sun. The first zombie will not come before the third Sunflower is planted. Normal Strategy The strategy is described like this: Play a Day/Pool level that has three flags (level 1-7, 3-2, etc.). Keep building Sunflowers in rows one, three, and five and plant two Garlics at the front of each row. Then in the other rows, put a few offensive plants such as the Peashooter, Snow Pea, Repeater (Gatling Pea should not be used because of its high cost), Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, etc. If replaying Level 1-1, only one Repeater or two Peashooters are necessary. In about column seven (six if in the water), plant a Wall-nut/Tall-nut with Pumpkins protecting them. Finally, fill out the remaining spaces behind the defensive plant with Sunflowers. You can use Sun-shrooms and/or Twin Sunflowers. Alternatively, you can also plant Spikeweed and Spikerock instead of offensive plants (if playing Level 1-1 or another simple level). This is especially effective if planted in front of defensive plants. Last Wave Strategy During the final wave, kill all zombies except about one to three zombies. Dig up all plants (except for Sunflowers) and plant Sunflowers in their place. Block the zombie(s) with a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, and/or Pumpkin and then collect sun until you get more than 8000 sun. Then, kill the zombies with an instant kill or lawn mowers (make sure that after you use the instant kill you have 8000 sun or more). Breaking the Limit Strategy :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Imitater Sunflower **Squash **Spikeweed **Split Pea **Pumpkin (optional) **Garlic **Twin Sunflower **Spikerock (optional) Begin by placing a Sunflower or Imitater Sunflower on any column. Once a zombie shows up, place a Squash and kill it. Then, place Garlic on the last rows (except for the top, middle and bottom). Then, place a Split Pea behind the Garlic. Place three Garlics on the top, middle and bottom rows of the third to last column. After that, Place some Spikeweed on the fourth to eighth row. Place Sunflowers where the zombies cannot go, and if possible, upgrade them to a Twin Sunflower. Keep going (and occasionally replace Garlics) until you get the achievement. You may also reach the maximum amount of sun! Filling the Pool Strategy If you have unlocked it, play the Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick Mini-game. Start by planting Sunflower on the first column of all the grass rows. For the first zombie you will have to use a Squash on it, then when the second one comes, plant a Lily Pad. Then place a Cattail on it. Do this for both water rows. Cattails will attack all zombies in all rows, even backwards. They are as fast as Repeaters, and also having them in a fast paced level makes them better. Now continue planting Sunflowers on the second column. Slowly upgrade them all to Twin Sunflowers. Also plant Wall-nuts on the third or fourth last water rows to slow down Dolphin Rider Zombies. Plant six (three per row) Cattails in total. If you do it correctly, you should get it during or slightly after the third wave. Survival: Endless Build a strategy that lasts long enough to collect sun. This is very easy if you have good timing on Digger Zombies and Imps. Survival: Day and Survival: Day (Hard) Plant a column of Repeaters at the back, plant a Tall-nut in column 7, plant Spikeweeds in front of the Tall-nut. Fill out the remaining spaces with Sunflowers, and upgrade them as fast as you can, while also upgrading the Repeaters and the Spikeweeds. You could also use that same strategy, except replace Repeaters with Chompers and Tall-nuts with Pumpkins. Place Chompers in the third and fourth row, or beyond. Place Pumpkins on top of the Chompers. Put some Spikeweeds and/or Spikerocks in front of the Chompers, and fill the rest of the empty spaces with Sunflowers. Survival: Roof and Survival: Roof (Hard) Just plant Twin Sunflowers at the end of each row and play as normal. Just try to be lucky to not find any Bungee Zombies or Catapult Zombies. Seriously, it can be problematic if you find one. Mini-games Seeing Stars Fill the specified spaces with Starfruits but leaving one. Then keep collecting sun until you have enough, and simply plant the final Starfruit. Plant Peashooters and Sunflowers (one in the back of each row). Start getting Starfruit and fill all of the spaces except one. Upgrade the Sunflowers into Twin Sunflowers now. Replace Peashooters with Melon-pults. Try to fit two Melon-pults in each row and place Tall-nuts in front of them. Use a Squash, Jalapeno and/or Cherry Bomb when mobs of zombies arrive. Keep on doing this until you get 8000 sun. Note: this strategy may not be useful on iOS and Android versions, as you may not collect more than 8000 sun before the fourth Flag Zombie comes. Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick Simply applies the method "Last Wave Strategy" above, although in this level, you can even max out at 9990 a lot faster. This is also a good candidate as it is a long level, being 4 flags, and the fast pace of the level makes the job of collecting that high amounts of sun much less boring and cumbersome as levels with normal speed. Zombiquarium Simply continue in the mini-game without buying the trophy. This is probably one of the easiest and fastest ways to get this achievement. Make sure you have lots of Snorkel Zombies. Note: This will not work for the iOS versions. To do this with Grounded and Flower Power Take Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Garlic, Fume-shroom (with Coffee Bean), Flower Pot, Tall-nut and Potato Mine (Squash works too), with the rest of the slots being fillers, to any regular Roof (preferably without Gargantuars or Catapult Zombies) level. Plant three Sunflowers in rows 1 and 5, with 4 in row 3. When the first zombie comes, Potato Mine or Squash him. After that, plant three Garlics in column 1 of the same rows as your Sunflowers. Then, begin planting Fume-shrooms in rows 2 and 4, creating a maximum of four per row. Wake them up when zombies get in the same lane as said Fume-shrooms. Now, begin planting Twin Sunflowers where the Sunflowers are. If you begin your Twin Sunflowers before the first huge wave of zombies, you could have all ten by the final wave. When the Final Wave comes, take out all but a few zombies in one row, and dig up every Fume-shroom in that lane. Delay said zombies with a Tall-nut. If done correctly, you could take out three hard achievements in one fell swoop. Survival: Day Earns Sunny Days and Flower Power 1st round Plant Sunflowers in lanes 1, 3 and 5 with two Garlics in front of each. Use Potato Mines for the zombies when earning sun for Gloom-shrooms. Upgrade some of the Sunflowers to Twin Sunflowers. This round should end with 500 to 1000 sun, sometimes 2000 sun. S - Sunflower Ts - Twin Sunflower Fs - Fume-shroom Gs - Gloom-shroom G - Garlic 2nd round This round must end with 2000 to 3000 sun, sometimes 4000 sun. S - Sunflower Ts - Twin Sunflower R - Repeater Sn - Snow Pea K - Kernel-pult Tn - Tall-nut Sw - Spikeweed Gs - Gloom-shroom G - Garlic 3rd round This round must end with 5000+ sun. M - Melon-pult Sr - Spikerock 4th-5th round By the 4th or 5th round, there must be 8000 to 9990 sun to earn the Sunny Days achievement. Stalling Strategy Start on any level only containing zombies that can be easily killed (Level 1-1 is recommended.) Progress through the level until you get to the last zombie and repeatedly plant a defensive plant to stall it. Plant sun-producers in every unoccupied space. SP = Sun-Producer ZO = Zombie DP = Defensive Plants SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP DP ZO SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP SP When you have collected enough sun, simply kill the zombie. Level 1-6 Strategy This can be done as early as your first time reaching this level, and is also similar to the Last Wave and Stalling Strategies. Strategy by UnforgivingCold2016. When starting, plant two columns of Sunflowers, using Potato Mines for the first two or three zombies(note: this will also get you the SPUDOW! achievement). After that, do your usual strategy, placing Peashooters. After the final wave comes, get rid of all zombies on four columns of your choice, and leave one zombie on a column. Quickly dig up the Peashooters before they kill the zombie, and then block the zombie with a Wall-nut. The zombie will be chewing it. During the process, slowly but steadily start digging up all your non-Sunflower plants and start placing Sunflowers there. When the Wall-nut degrades to its last stage, collect a few more suns, and then pick a Wall-nut seed packet (it should've refreshed by now) and start clicking/tapping on the damaged one. If done correctly, the Wall-nut will be replaced with a fresh one, keep repeating this every time you see its final degrade show. After that, it's quite simple. Keep collecting sun and keep planting Sunflowers, replacing Wall-nuts in the process and you should get the achievement after some time. After that, you can either explode the zombie by a Cherry Bomb, plant a Peashooter in front of the Wall-nut(if it's not too damaged), or leave a Potato Mine behind the Wall-nut, and then dig it up after the Potato Mine arms itself. To do this with Don't Pea in the Pool Sunflowers, Chompers, Wall-nuts and Lily Pads are required. Potato Mines, Squashes and Garden Rakes are optional. This can be done in any Pool level, but Level 3-1 is recommended. Place two columns of Sunflowers. Use Potato Mine, Garden Rake, Squash or Chomper to finish the first zombie. You may have got 150 sun or more after that. Keep planting Chompers until you have three or four columns of them. Stall the zombies if necessary. When the last zombie is on the field, immediately stop it with Wall-nuts. Keep planting Sunflowers on the other tiles. It should probably like this: SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF WN Z SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF SF After getting 8000 sun, dig up the Wall-nut and finish the zombie. As there's no Peashooter here, you get the Don't Pea in the Pool achievement. Category:Strategies